terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.7.2.1
New features / content / improvements: # Mission Board #* Missions are now available to select from Trading Station "Mission Boards" (the top panels) from GSO Grade 2 onwards. An introduction to the Mission Board is available after defeating the Trader Troll. # Hawkeye Updates #* Hawkeye Grade 3 missions are now available in Campaign. #* Updated all Hawkeye Tech Hunting Missions, added new ones and spread them out across all 3 grades. #* Increased the passive braking strength of the Hawkeye Tank Tracks to prevent them sliding around when carrying a heavy weight. #* Stopped Hawkeye Shotgun from applying damage to itself, occasionally causing a crash as a result. # Removed the following old deprecated blocks from the game: #* Old GSO AI Module #* Old GSO Up Conveyor #* Old GSO Down Conveyor #* Old GSO Mobile Delivery Cannon #* Old GSO Foundry #* Old GSO Mobile Furnace Generator #* Old GSO Refinery #* Old GSO Scrapper #* Old GSO Silo for Large Blocks #* Old GSO Fabricators (4 in total)Any older Techs that previously used deprecated blocks will still load, but these blocks will not appear. Any blocks hanging off of deprecated blocks will disappear too. Deprecated blocks will no longer appear anywhere in the game (as purple blocks or otherwise), and will yield no money when sold at Trading Stations. Game Design Tweaks: * Added new special blocks Sombrero and Moustache (courtesy of Señor Ragequit). * Added lots of new Techs to the enemy population. * Inactive Trading Stations now display a warning when attempting to interact with them instead of when you approach them. * Slightly increased the range of the GeoCorp Scrapper. * Removed the Techs "Bricky" and "Cannonz" from the enemy population for being a nuisance and causing a drop in frame rate. * Cleaned out the Hawkeye regular blocks from the R&D Test Chamber. The newer Crafting Blocks, EXP Blocks and new Hats still remain in the dispensers. Art Tweaks: * Added Sombrero and Moustache special blocks. * Adjusted the Fog settings to help prevent terrain clipping. * Combined the tree, rock and clutter materials into one material to improve batch rendering. * Optimised Shroom trees for batch rendering. * Fixed issue with transparent Hawkeye block painting shader. * Increased the firing arc for the Hawkeye rail gun. Bug Fixes: * Improved performance by optimising the amount of world that is loaded. * Fixed various crash issues while loading the terrain. * Fixed Thermal Generators being inactive after reloading. * Fixed wheel juddering when using just Hawkeye Single Wheels on a cab. * Fixed rare case where block rotation wasn’t re-enabled after attaching the repair bubble in the Solar Generator mission. * Improved the way we handle HUD pop-up menus to reduce instances of overlapping menus. * Fixed display of Fabricator and filter menus in 21:9 aspect ratio. * Fixed being unable to purchase Lemon block in Campaign. Known Issues: * Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. * Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. * Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. * Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.